The Five Sister Island
The islands of the five sisters are located on the northern hemisphere. The five islands were created in 1965 by the volcano, Be Mauna Loa. The five islands differ with climate and weather annually. The first island, Lisa Loa, exhibits summer weather for the whole year. The island is measured to be 150.43 miles square feet. The islanders who live on Lisa Loa plant watermelons every three months because of the high demand. The population on this island is estimated to be 100,000 Lisaloans. The Lisaloans adapted to the hot weather and wear thin clothing that they make out of a special material that only grows on their island. They farm a type of cotton, the Illies, which is thin enough to keep them covered and cool. The second island is called Gina Loa, which exhibits winter weather all year. The island has a population of 50,000 Ginaloans, and the island is measured to be 130.56 miles square feet. The Ginaloans manages herds at their island to farm for wool. The Ginaloans collect ten pounds of wool from all the tribes on the island every four months to maintain the supply of wool. The third island is called Kelly Loa, which exhibits fall weather all year. They have a population of 300,000 Kellyloans. The island measures out to be 70.04 miles square feet. Their island is the smallest out of the five. They plant ten red wood trees every 4 months to maintain their island’s known plant. The Kelly Loa’s burn a lot of the redwood trees to keep warm. The fourth island is called Kathy Loa, which exhibits spring weather all year. Kathy Loa has a population of 250,000 people. The island measures out to be 100.23 miles square foot. This island grows 300 different types of flowers and is the primary seller for flowers all around the world. And the fifth island is called Katelyn Loa, this island is special because it exhibits all four seasons throughout the year on different parts of the island. Katelyn Loa is located in the middle of all the islands which enables the island to experience all the different weathers. Katelyn Loa has a population of 10,000 people. This island is 100.58 mile square foot and has a lot of waterfalls. The Katelynloans are known to specialize in creating the best shoes for walking on water. All five of these islands were created from one volcano. Historically this volcano has not been at the same spot but actually shifted with the continental plates which resulted in the volcano creating different islands with their own different weathers. The Lisaloans, Ginaloans, Kellyloans, Kathyloans, and Katelynloans have their own culture, but they all worship the same god, Be Loa. Visitors come to these islands to experience different weathers all year round. The five sister islands have their own volcanoes and every ten years these volcanoes let out a scent to help each island proceed with their crops and animals. The scent is harmless and beneficial to the islands. The five sister islands are the most visited islands of the world. Word count 515